The Story Of Our Lives
by melrose13
Summary: Troubled lovers are always present in the world. However, one couple struggles through the perils of life together, both determined to find their own sense of happiness. Series of one-shots based on SafetySuit songs. All Marth/Zelda. AU
1. Stay

_Thinking of a way to say I'm sorry for something I'm not sure I do._

Please don't leave me, I thought as she reached for the door. Her hand hesitated when it reached the brass of the knob and I took the opportunity to stand and intercept her extension toward the exit.

_Come on baby, let me in and show me what this really is…_

I gently took her hand in mine from behind, hoping to distract her from her intentions. Her touch was soft and loving even in her foul mood.

"_Something must have made you say that._" I whispered, wrapping my other hand around her waist. "_What did I do to make you say that to me?"_ My tone was calm, trying to soothe the hurt that was surrounding the one I love.

_Something must have made you so mad…_

I'd thought things had been going well for us lately, but Zelda's sudden outrages made me second guess myself. She yelled at me for insignificant things like washing the dishes or forgetting to buy something she'd asked for. It wasn't just annoyance, it was pure anger, like she hated me. It tore me up inside. I loved this woman more than anything, but I didn't want to be with her if my presence only infuriated her. I only wanted her to be happy, but at the same time my emotions begged to be by her side.

_What can I do to make you say come back to me?_

Zelda's head lowered, making her blonde hair fall over her eyes. I tightened my grip on her waist, but was careful not to hurt her. After the words that had been thrown at me earlier, I prepared for another bought of screaming. But to my surprise, I started to feel water start to drip onto the hand that was grasping at my princess's torso.

_Hoping for a moment that I'd turn around and you'll be coming after me. _

Zelda was…crying. Her shoulders shook slightly as I restrained her, like she was holding back her sobs.

"I can't…" she choked. "I c-can't do this anymore, Marth."

_All I can say is that it's obvious you're all I see. _

"I don't understand." I whispered, burying my face in her golden hair. She smelled like she always did, a mix of soap and the city air. It was the scent I woke up to every morning and last thing I thought about when I fall asleep. She was what kept me going, what kept me going to school and working my two jobs. I couldn't lose her now, not when I needed her this much. The tears started to fall from my own eyes as I thought about spending my nights alone, and not being able to see her smiling face in the morning.

_Come on baby, let me in and show me what this really is about…_

"I'm sorry for anything I did…" I continued softly, my voice not noticeably affected by my tears streaking my face.

…_cause I can't read you_.

Suddenly, I felt Zelda's thin arms wrap around my waist. She had turned herself around to face me and now I could plainly see the pain etched in her expression. I gazed upon her in heartache, tormented by the sad angel's face. The resentment around her cheeks and lips had vanished from when she had been yelling at me, leaving the anguish she felt all that much more apparent.

"I'm sorry," She mouthed, unable to form the words with her voice. And with that she pulled me into a tight embrace. I willingly wrapped around my arms around her, hoping our problems could be solved this easily. Unfortunately, my hopes were shattered when Zelda started to pull away from me. She began to turn on her heel, heading for the door.

_Something must have made you so mad._

I couldn't let it end this way; I couldn't let her leave. So, in one swift motion I pulled the woman back into my arms, leaned down, and pressed her gentle lips to mine. She at least needed to know I cared, and I couldn't think of a better way of expressing my feelings than in a simple kiss. Zelda didn't respond to my action; she didn't kiss me back.

"_I'll be here in the morning if you say stay…"_ I murmured after pulling away from her, but still she did not respond to me.

"I'm sorry," She repeated aloud this time. My heart dropped to my stomach. She hadn't been apologizing for shouting at me earlier…she was apologizing in advance for leaving me.

Paralyzed, I watched her leave the small apartment.

_What can I do…_

She was leaving, and something deep inside me knew she wasn't coming back this time.

_to make you say…_

Feverish tears flushed my face.

_Come back to me. _


	2. Anywhere But Here

A/N: Haza! I'm adding to this wittle story! Thank you to ZaRtHlOvEr123 for inspiring this! So basically I'm continuing the idea of Marth and Zelda as a couple in a kind of modern society. This chapter is more of a flashback to when they first started dating and was really fun to write. Tell meh what ya think if you feel like it; I really want to know if this is worth the extra effort. I've already got ideas for the next one, but after that I'll need inspiration…*smile. Suggestions anyone?

_Is this the end of the moment?_

"It's hard to imagine that we'll be graduating this spring." The blue haired boy whispered, rubbing his gloved hands together.

_Or just a beautiful unfolding…_

"I know what you mean…" The girl next to him replied. The two sat together on a park bench, both buried in heavy winter jackets. Even though the temperature had dropped profusely the night before, both had kept their promise to meet at the park that sat on the route between their houses.

_Of a love that will never be?_

The girl watched the boy, noticing how his cerulean eyes almost glowed in the early morning light.

_Or maybe be…_

"I'm going to miss this the most," The boy added, turning to meet his friend's gaze.

"What?" The girl inquired, blushing slightly for unknown reasons.

"Just sitting here with you every Saturday morning," He clarified. "That's gonna be the part of high school life that I'll miss most."

_Everything that I ever thought could happen_

_Or ever come to pass, and I wonder…_

"Well…" The girl began, gloved fingers playing with a few golden strands of her hair. "We wouldn't have to stop seeing each other…just because we graduate…"

_If maybe…_

"We could see each other more often even…"

_Maybe I could be…_

"If only we were…dating." The last word was almost inaudible, but not enough to escape the notice of the boy.

…_all you ever dreamed. _

He watched as the girl turned away, as if embarrassed by what she was suggesting. He smiled, adoring how cute she was acting.

"Do you think we should date, Zelda?" The boy asked casually, leaning toward the girl.

_Cause you are beautiful inside…_

"I…I dunno…" Zelda stuttered, still evading his gaze. "Do y-you think we should, M-Marth?"

_So lovely, and I…_

"You know," Marth said calmly, looking back to the grassy park field in front of them. "I think we should."

_Can't see why I'd do anything without you. _

Zelda's gaze perked up, as if making sure those words were not a cruel trick. Marth laughed, causing the girl to blush again. A cold wind surrounded the two in a sudden gust, making Zelda shiver in her coat.

_And when I'm not with you…_

"Cold?" Marth asked, noticing her shudder.

Zelda nodded.

_I know that it's true._

Marth shifted closer to her and extended his arm over her dainty shoulder. He pulled her close enough to rest his chin on her head.

"Better?" He whispered. Again, Zelda nodded, and then leaned into his warm chest.

The two sat in silence, both enjoying the tranquil atmosphere around them. They'd been coming to the park on Saturday mornings for as long as they could remember. Their friendship blossomed somewhere in middle school, and that's when they discovered that their homes were fairly close to each other. Wanting to spend more time together, they agreed to meet at a nearby park one morning when no one else would be around.

They talked for hours that first day, which led them to meet up the next week and every week after that. When the two entered high school, their schedules prevented them from seeing each other during the day, but that didn't stop them from walking home together and still meeting up on Saturdays. Secretly, each gained feelings for the other over time, but neither one confessed for fear of rejection and a ruined friendship. It wasn't until now, just months from their high school graduation, did the two start to think about actually expressing their feelings.

_That I'd rather…_

"Zelda?" Marth suddenly murmured.

"Yeah?" She answered.

_Be anywhere but here…_

"I'm just…I'm really glad I met you." He said with a smile.

"Me too." Zelda replied, a smile also crossing her lips.

_Without you._


	3. Something I Said

_I'm so confused…_

It had been almost three months since I'd talked to her last, but that didn't stop me from thinking about her every single day since then.

_I must be losing it…_

Now as I walked down the street, I scanned my memories of our last encounter.

/"I can't do this anymore,"/

/"I'm sorry,"/

_I never knew…_

I couldn't help but wonder what had gone wrong with us. We'd been so happy together before coming to the city for her schooling.

_That you could choose to love someone,_

_And change your mind… _

The city was busy as usual, even though it was a Sunday afternoon. People scurried about, all carrying on with their daily lives. I stopped in the middle of the wide sidewalk, suddenly feeling very numb. The air was cold, not surprising for the wintertime.

_So I just wonder why…_

We used to walk down this way all the time, always holding hands and asking each other about our day. I looked down at my bare palm.

_And was it something I said to you?_

How many times had I taken her soft touch for granted? It must have been more than possibly countable. I remembered not listening to her so many times…merely not caring about what she was saying. Had she noticed? Is that why she left me?

_You tell me once…_

It couldn't have been something as petty as that. She must have never really cared for me.

_You tell me twice…_

But why would she lead me on for this long? She'd never been one to deceive people for her own personal gain. Then again, perhaps I never knew her true personality. I certainly didn't know what was going through her mind those last few weeks we were together.

_You tell me three times more…_

And every time I'd asked what was wrong, she'd just dismiss my worries and claim to be stressed about school.

_Tell me everything I want to hear, _

_And nothing more_.

Perhaps we just weren't meant to be.

_Cause you know that I am on your side, no matter what you do…_

My love for her must have just not been enough…

_With every consequence, it's your defense _

_On why it's mine…_

I lifted my head back up, intending to go back to the empty apartment that waited for me just blocks away. As I looked forward, my eyes suddenly locked with a figure that I never expected to see.

_And I could take it if I just knew…_

There she was, grocery bag in hand, standing just mere feet in front of me. Shock was painted on her angelic face, like she felt as surprised as I did.

…_why I waste my time with you._

There were so many things that I wanted to ask, so many things I wanted to say. How was she? Was she staying somewhere close? Why hadn't she answered her phone? Did she get my messages?

_So I just have to find out…_

But these thoughts never made it to my lips. I just couldn't look away from those beautiful, blue eyes staring back at me.

_Was it something I said to you?_

Her bewitching gaze held me in some sort of trance. My body was even more paralyzed than before and my mouth hung open as if trying to speak. And all she did was stare back at me like some kind of small, lost animal.

_Was it something we can't work through?_

She was just…so beautiful, with the afternoon light reflecting off of her golden tresses. Then, as if robotically, my arm extended out in front of me in an attempt to make sure she wasn't a false vision.

_Was it something I made you do?_

She didn't respond to the gesture, which made my heart rip at the seams. I felt the tears well up in my eyes against my will. My love for her had not faded like I'd hoped; if anything, it'd only grown.

_Or was that something you?_

My knees started to buckle beneath me at that point. They hit the concrete with a painful thud. The tears flowed freely now, and my arm dropped back and covered my face in shame. Why was I crying like this? And in front of her?

And then suddenly, I could feel delicate arms wrapping around my trembling shoulders as some weak form of comfort.

_So let me ask you…_

Through tear-blurred eyes, I looked up and met gazes with the sad angel holding me.

…_I just have know _

_if you're not mine…_

I reached up without hesitation and draped my long arms around her body, burying my face in her neck at the same time. Familiar feelings flooded my being. She smelled like everything I remembered.

_Do you feel free? Have what you need?_

_Or do you still feel scared inside?_

"I-I'm sorry…" I quietly cried into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry." In silent acknowledgment, Zelda stroked the back of my head with the palm that wasn't grasping the back of my coat, trying to keep me from falling completely to the ground. Her hands were warm and memorable as they gently ran through my hair, which only made my tears come faster.

'_Cause you know I am on the line_

_And don't know what to do…_

"It's not your fault, Baby," Zelda cooed. "None of this is your fault…" Her voice was low and sweet as she comforted me in the middle of that sidewalk. I knew people were watching us, probably thinking about how rude we were being, but I couldn't help but care less. Nothing could tear me away from her at that moment.

_Sometimes I'm bold and brash…_

"It's all my fault…" I thought aloud, gripping to her tighter.

_Sometimes I'm prone to crash…_

"Just please…please don't…don't hate me," the words started falling from my lips uncontrollably, revealing to her just how broken I felt.

_Sometimes I say too much_

_And sometimes it's not enough…_

"How could I hate someone that I love so much?" My head snapped up as I heard those fateful, beautiful words. Zelda's eyes were beginning to overflow with tears, as if she was feeling the very same sensations as I was. "I left because…I didn't want to hold you back…" She confessed, water streaming down her reddened cheeks. "You a-always did things for me, Marth…I felt like I was burdening you…"

_But I'll never hold you back _

_From something you want so bad…_

"Don't…don't leave me…" I whispered, holding her close and burying my face into her collarbone again.

_Just tell me so I'm not sad…_

I held onto her for dear life, never wanting to let go, never wanting the moment to end.

_Was it something I said? _


	4. You Don't See Me

__A/n: yay new safetysuit album! I'm in love again.

_Now I'd like to tell you,_

_And I'd like to say,_

As she stared at him from across the room, Zelda suddenly realized that the blue-haired boy had not once averted his gaze from the sapphire sky outside the windowpane. He had been looking out at it since the beginning of class, not once looking back to talk to someone or even check where they were in the lesson.

_How I feel right now…_

There was just something so distant and enticing about the boy with the blue hair. He always looked so far off, like he was living in his own little world most of the time. The boy's name was Marth Lowell, and Zelda had spoken to him all of once by herself. He was usually around her little group of friends, but they had never been formally introduced.

_And I'd like to follow_

_You down the hall,_

Ever since middle school started, Zelda had caught herself looking at this boy almost every day in her class. Before seventh grade, she had always gone to an all-girls school. Then, suddenly, she was thrust into the unknown territory of a new co-ed prep school when she started seventh grade.

_And see where it goes from there,_

_But you…_

Now, she had almost no idea how to approach most of the boys, including the alluring, aloof, blue-haired boy.

_You don't care…_

Marth didn't seem to be much of a social person, only really going out when his friend, Ike, forced him. Most days, the blue-haired boy would just keep to himself, even going so far as eating by his lonesome in the courtyard. Girls didn't approach him often, but there had been several times when Zelda had accidentally caught sight some young soul confessing her feelings to the adolescent boy. Marth was never rude to them, but he didn't accept their sentiments either.

'_Cause you don't see me that way,_

Really, those overheard confessions had been the only thing keeping Zelda from telling the boy about her own feelings for him. She thought about him almost every day. His cerulean eyes, his lean figure, his distant stare, and even his gentle voice danced across her mind the entire school day. More than anything, she just wanted to get to know him better. She yearned to know what he did on the weekends and what his favorite color was.

_You don't see the way I look at you_

_When you are not looking at me…_

Talking to him was so much easier said than done. Was she supposed to introduce herself? Did he already know who she was? Would he even care if she wanted to be friends?

_I wish that I could tell you_

_Every single thought I had about you and me._

The entire situation was just completely confusing. Zelda had never liked a boy like this before. She'd never really even thought about boys in that sort of light before him. Marth was just so different, so unlike all of the other boys. He was athletic, but he wasn't a jock; he was smart (he always had the right answer if he was called on), but he wasn't a nerd; and he was reserved, but he wasn't mean. Zelda could see herself talking with him for hours, endlessly interested in every little thought that crossed the mysterious boy's mind.

_But you don't see me that way…_

Then again, if Marth had wanted a girlfriend, he would have had one by now…right? If he wanted close friends or a social life, it wouldn't be hard for him to acquire them. He had all the right looks and smarts, but still he strayed away from the other middle-schoolers.

_I stare at you across the room,_

As the class neared its end, Zelda began to have major doubts about ever getting the chance to really talk to the blue-haired boy. Was she ever going to find the courage to tell him her name? Then, in one final thought, she decided she would not leave this classroom without saying at least one sentence to he boy.

_I maybe make a move at you._

Zelda must have thought of a million different discussion topics in that first moment, but none of them seemed to be good enough for the blue-haired boy in her mind.

_I don't think you'd take it too well_.

_Come on,_ the young girl thought to herself. _Just go over and talk to him. It's not that hard…right? Just tell him your name!_ Zelda could feel her heart start to beat faster as the minutes dragged on. She pulled at her uniform skirt nervously, not taking her eyes off the boy for one moment. Still, he just gazed out at the scenery, blissfully unaware of all of the unease he was causing the girl just meters away.

_I steal another glance or two. _

Then, a bell echoed from the speaker above the classroom door, indicating the end of class. Marth didn't even flinch. Others started to clear out of the room, and Zelda hastily picked up her books that lay idle on her wooden desk.

_Or maybe take a chance at you…_

She quickly made her way over to the window where Marth sat, straightening her skirt and hair in the process. The blue-haired boy still hadn't moved from his seat, his eyes transfixed on the outside world.

_But you…_

Zelda found herself captivated by the sight of him completely enticed by his unknown fantasy world. What was he thinking about? Did he really not notice her standing there?

_You don't need me…_

_This was a bad idea…_ Zelda thought, her pulse racing. _Just speak up already!_ But the young blonde girl just couldn't find her voice. She was completely frozen before him, and he didn't even acknowledge her existence.

_You don't even see me. _

Then, the blue-haired boy's gaze shifted from the window. He looked right up at the blonde, his curious cerulean eyes locking with her nervous gaze. Zelda's heart skipped a beat. For what seemed like an eternity, the two just remained like that, both staring into the eyes of the other. It was as if they shared one thought, even though both of them had no idea what it was at the time.

Suddenly, Marth's lips turned up at the edges and he offered the girl a friendly smile, making her heart melt inside her chest.

"Hi," he greeted in his adolescent voice.

'_Cause you don't see me that way…_

"H-Hello," the blonde replied. "I'm Zelda."

…_Yet._

_A/N_: GAAAHHHH! I'm sorry, I just had some random inspiration and needed to update this T.T please don't kill me for not working on my other stories! Sooooo...I'm kinda really stuck on the accident and forget me not aaaaaannnndddd I have almost all of the chapter after this next one of the accident finished, but I need to finish the one at hand (which I haven't actually started heheheh...) I blame all of this on my art! All day long art just nags and nags and nags at me to keep drawing when I need to finish writing and school work. CURSE YOU ART! Nonononononnonononono waitwaitwait I love you art! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE!...ah well, enjoy ^^


End file.
